


嫉餓

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singers RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: At least, you're all dogs.
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/Hsi Yi, Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清/你





	嫉餓

你的狗爪在泥地裡刨了刨，坑洞裡空空如也，只有一絲絲食物的氣息讓你知道曾經你在這裡埋了許多吃的。

聽見自己的肚子響亮的叫了一聲，你歎了口氣。

自從陽明山富豪區周邊立了通電鐵絲網以後，你就沒吃過一頓飽飯，每天夾著尾巴貼著墻根搜羅路邊的垃圾桶，還要被園區保安追來打去。

你們都不知道為什麼還留在這裡，可能這裡曾經出現過奇跡，你們還在等那個奇跡再次出現。

狗不會算算數，可能是變熱又變冷又變熱以前，那個人總是帶著大包小包的食物，耐心地把每份一一攤開擺在地上，每條流浪狗都有份，你們終於不必為了食物而打作一團。

他每次來的時候，身後總是跟著一隻寵物犬，雖然聞起來年歲挺大了，但毛色锃亮，就是腿腳不太好。那隻老母狗總是趾高氣昂的，走起路來尾巴翹得老高，那個人如果心血來潮想要摸摸哪隻流浪狗的頭，她就會跌跌撞撞的衝過來把他的手頂開，齜牙威脅著其他狗。他就會收了手，蹲下來安安靜靜的看你們吃飯，一臉笑意，眼睛彎彎的，亮亮的。

你快要忘了那個人長什麼樣了，但他要是出現，你一定能聞出他的氣味。

其他狗陸續聚集過來，哪怕是過了那麼久，你們也記得這個曾經放食的地方。

你覺得有些冷，想往狗群中間縮一縮，才發現你們的數量又少了，而因為要互相搶食，彼此之間相互看的眼神都是猜忌與不信任。

小A前段時間被那個最兇的保安打斷了狗腿，終究是沒有挨過這個冬天，他的尸體還溫熱的時候，就被其他流浪狗分食了。

你不忍回想，只好強迫自己專注在嗅覺上，好快點解決今日急迫的溫飽問題。

你聞到了那個人的味道。

你的尾巴立起來，不由自主的擺動著，循著味道的方向，你見到了他，在鐵絲網的裡面。

很明顯，其他狗也發現他了。

大家急切的圍在鐵絲網外面，又不敢靠太近。你們不敢叫，怕引來保安。只能撲騰著抓撓著地面，努力弄出點聲響，好吸引那個人的注意力。

他身後還是跟著那隻寵物狗，仿佛是聞到了你們的臭味，她嫌惡的看了過來。

那個人腿可長，走路風一樣快，她邁著小碎步噔噔噔的跟在後面，脖子上的鈴鐺叮鈴的惹人厭煩。

他低頭走著路，仿佛沉浸在自己的世界裡，完全沒有發現你們。  
就在他走到家門口掏鑰匙的時候，你終於忍不住汪唔的叫了一聲。  
他抬起頭看向你們。

久違了，這明亮的眼睛。

但他好奇的張望了一下，好像什麼也沒發現，就這樣進了家門。  
你垂頭喪氣趴倒在地上，其他狗還執著的不願離去，依然望著他家門的方向。

你們饑寒交迫，垃圾車已經來過了，證明今晚你們又要餓肚子了。狡猾的保安總是跟在垃圾車後逮你們，你們只能躲起來眼睜睜地看著來不及搜刮的食物被倒進車內運走。

你餓的快要沒法站起來了，就在你趴著要睡過去的時候，你聽見了聲響。

抬眼就看到那個人的寵物狗正一臉高傲的站在鐵絲網裡面看著你們。

她的前腳踏著一塊完整的雞骨架。你聞出來是人類的食物做法，她砸吧著嘴，舌頭舔著扁平的鼻子，打了個飽隔，那個人一定是把沒吃完的雞賞給了她。

有人養真好，被那個人養更好。你想。

流浪狗們來了精神，都躍躍欲試的看著那塊雞骨架。

寵物狗扒拉了一下，一爪將雞骨架往鐵絲網這邊拍過來。

雞骨架撞到了高壓電，一瞬間閃出了些火花，又彈回到了地上。

閃出的火花太香了。

你有些頭暈，眼裡只看得到那塊雞骨架。

你往前走了一步，你不知道為什麼其他的狗都無動於衷，甚至有狗想來攔你。

你低吼著攆開他們，向雞骨架跑去。

而下一秒，你就被高壓電炸上了天。

然後重重的摔到了地上。

你聞到了烤肉味，就好像你吃到了雞骨架。  
你眼前越來越黑，只剩森森的狗牙在閃亮。


End file.
